In order to install a camera or lighting fixture onto a ceiling, an adaptor may be employed. Usually a circular hole is cut into a ceiling tile, where the hole is sized to receive the substantially cylindrical body of the adaptor which has a trim ring (or flange) at one end to abut a bottom surface of the ceiling tile. The diameter of the hole cut in the ceiling and the size of the adapter can vary depending on the size of the fixture. For example, some dome cameras may be “normal” sized, whereas other dome cameras may be made substantially smaller than normal. Normal sized dome cameras will be fitted into larger adaptors than those adaptors suitable for smaller sized dome cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,658 entitled “Adjustable-Installed Recessed Lighting” is directed to the above described type of in-ceiling adaptor (i.e. that is received in the hole of a ceiling tile). The patent teaches providing leaf springs on the sides of a lighting housing which are manually pulled out from the sides and then these are pressed against the upper side of a ceiling panel. One disadvantage of the in-ceiling adaptor of U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,658 is that the leaf springs of the adaptor are not well designed to withstand being dislodged from the device during and after installation.